Don't Tell The Bride
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Rose enters into her engagement to Dimitri without knowing that she is about to be denied input on her big day. With Dimitri wanting to uphold his family's traditions, Rose has to watch him plan the wedding, and she is not allowed to know any details, not even her dress. Dimitri thinks that he can pull of a successful wedding, but Rose thinks differently. All human.


**Hi, to anyone who is reading this story. It is obviously going to be multi-chaptered, but it will only be approximately ten chapters long. It's based off the television series, **_**Don't Tell the Bride, **_**only instead, as part of the Belikov family's traditions for marriage, the groom has to plan the full wedding, including picking the dress. It will be different from the television series, as Rose and Dimitri will have contact (he just can't tell her anything about the wedding), and they are not on tv. I hope you enjoy it, and please review so I know whether to update. **

**Right on with the chapter….**

**Chapter One: The Proposal **

As Rosemarie Mazur stared out across at the ocean, she felt her lips curl into a soft smile. The waves rolled in gently on the Brisbane beach, and the television played the live finale of Australia's Next Top Model. The waves, and the cup of hot chocolate were the only things that distracted her from the television. She had watched the whole season on foxtel and was sad it was over.

As she took another sip, she sighed gently. The house that she was in was absolutely massive. Her boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov's parents had paid half for it on his twenty first birthday. Dimitri's family was easily one of the wealthiest ones in Western Australia. Dimitri and his father co-ran one of the most successful mining industries, and were on over three million a year. Dimitri's mansion was two million dollars at the time of purchase, and was now worth more, as not houses were really built like it anymore. Dimitri's home was white and four stories. It had many windows surrounding all the views, and large balconies where they could have the choice of sitting. Inside, the floors were tiled, whilst the bedrooms had a soft carpet. There were six bedrooms in total. Dimitri had extra for when he had workmates staying the night. His house also consisted of eight bathrooms and had enough room for twelve cars, which always came in handy when work meetings were held. Dimitri also had an indoor pool and spa, and was in the process of having a small granny flat built on the block next to him for gym equipment.

Rose on the other hand, came from the poorer section of the scale. She had grown up with her father and never knew her mother. She knew that her mother was named Janine Hathaway, who had died from a drug overdose a few weeks after Rose was born. Rose grew up in a small neighbourhood known as Falcon, living in the smallest house in the whole neighbourhood. Because her dad and she lived off a single wage, they never had television, mobile phones or even a good car. Rose had had one of the worst childhoods a kid could have. She could remember having to shower in under two minutes, and check that everything was switched off at night. When she turned fourteen, she left school to work at Woolworths full-time to bring a wage in to help her dad out. When Rose got her job, things slowly became better, but they still couldn't afford many of the luxuries that her best friend Vasilisa Dragomir could. Rose had grown up her entire life jealous of Lissa. Even though they were the best of friends, Rose secretly craved Lissa's life. That was until she met Dimitri.

It was a cold Friday night when Rose first laid eyes on him. She had just finished work, and was trying to start her car engine when it wouldn't start. Just as she gave up and was ready to walk home, Dimitri had shown up in his white Toyota Land Cruiser. He had offered her a lift and to buy her dinner. She was seventeen at the time, whilst he was nineteen. After buying her McDonald's, she felt that they had bonded. He had asked for her number that night. And sure enough, they met up again. The second time that she saw him, he paid for her car to be fixed and refused to take no as answer. After a couple of months of being good friends, Dimitri had finally asked her round to his house for dinner to meet his parents. When she got the approval from both mum and dad, he had asked her to be his girlfriend. Since then, they have been inseparable. Dimitri had fallen for Rose hard.

Rose had just finished her hot chocolate when his footsteps sounded from behind her. She heard him sigh deeply, as he placed his keys, wallet and jacket on the counter top. After pouring himself a glass of water, he dropped down next to her on the sofa and took his tie off.

"I see you haven't left today."

"No. I got distracted with television." She chuckled. "I decided to clean most of the house as well. Some places were disgusting."

"I'm a man, what do you expect?" He replied, as he took the control and put the news on. "The waves are perfect today."

Rose nodded as she snuggled back into the couch. She sighed, as she watched him look at her.

Dimitri only studied her like this when he was up to something, and even Rose had to admit he had been a little bit distant lately. She had been worried last week when he asked her to go home. He always liked her to stay the night, but for some strange reason he told her flat out straight that she needed to go home. They had had a heated argument the following day. It wasn't often that Rose and Dimitri fought, but Rose had never felt herself shout so much. He had apologised to her with a bunch of lilies five hours later, and tender loving kisses.

Rose lifted her wrist to her eyes and looked at the time. It was already five o clock.

"Are you staying the night?" He asked, as he placed his feet on the coffee table.

"Do you want me too?"

Dimitri held out his arms so she could crawl into them. She took that as a yes.

They remained like that for ten minutes, before Dimitri pushed her away gently. "What do you want for dinner? I know that it's our four year anniversary tomorrow, and I won't be in town, so I thought we could do something special tonight."

Yes, Dimitri was leaving at five am in the morning, and would be gone to the following day at noon. Rose admitted to him that she was sad he was going to be gone, but at the same time glad, because she had free run of his house.

"Whatever you want. Something easy. We can order takeaway pizza. I'm craving meat-lovers right now."

Dimitri chuckled, as he grabbed the house phone of its stand, stood in front of the fridge and typed in the number.

Rose studied him this time as he gave the order. He was one of the tallest people she had ever seen. Six foot seven to be exact. He had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was extremely tanned. He was also from a Russian background. When he was a young boy his family had purchased the mining business and moved over from Russia to Western Australia. Dimitri was also extremely muscular and fit. The one thing that Rose disliked about him was his feet. Not only were they huge, he had weird toes. Feet were one of Rose's weak points.

After Dimitri put down the phone he turned to face her. "Twenty minutes Rosa…"

Rose pulled a face. "Damn, I'm starving."

Dimitri chuckled, as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm taking a shower. Be back soon."

Rose watched him disappear into the bedroom and turned to the table, where Dimitri had ditched his things. She groaned. He knew that she hated it when he left things on their. She took the keys and wallet, placing them in a safer place. She then picked up his jacket, but jumped in shock when a soft dark blue box hit her foot. She gasped. It was a Michael Hill box meaning one thing. It was an engagement box. Just as she went to retrieve it, Dimitri emerged from the stairwell.

"Forgot my…" He froze when he saw the box in her hand. "Shit…"

Rose felt her breath hitch in her throat. "Dimitri, is this what I think it is?"

Dimitri began to fidget on the spot. Very slowly he nodded his head as he walked towards her, hand outstretched. Rose passed him the smooth velvet box.  
"I wasn't planning on doing it tonight. I bought it for the weekend when I had this picnic planned on the beach. I was meant to hide it, but…"

Rose could tell that he was nervous. "I didn't look at the ring, you can still wait to the weekend…"

"No, I think that I need to do it now, considering the fact that I uh, well you know." Dimitri mumbled, as he got down onto one knee.

She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes when she looked at the ring. It was the exact one she wanted. Dimitri had always known she had a liking for Blake Lively's engagement ring, telling Lissa it was sophisticated and pretty. Even though she didn't like the colour pink, pink diamonds where her favourite. So instead of having a large normal oval stone, it was pink, large and oval.

"Firstly, I am not the man who is good at these speeches and stuff, but I'll try." He began chuckling slightly. "Rose the day I met you was a blessing from the heavens. If your car had started, we would never have been here. The day I met you was the loneliest day of my life. My grandmother had just died, and I was hoping/wishing for something or someone to bring happiness back into my life, and that's what you did. Your facial expression when I offered to buy you Maccas was priceless and your smile that day made me feel warm. Out of tradition of my family, I had to bring you home to meet my parents firstly before I could take the relationship any further. My mother and father instantly liked you. After I knew that I had their approval, I was so unbelievably happy because now I could freely ask you to be my girlfriend. When you said yes that day, I swore that I could have gone into cardiac arrest from my joy. I think the first time I ever realized I loved you was the trip to Paris. We had gone to Eiffel Tower for the morning, and seeing you cry triggered that feeling in front of me. The stories that you told of your childhood, and thinking that you would never be able to afford this made me want to protect you and be with you for the rest of my life. It was after our Paris trip at the beginning of this year that I started to put my marriage proposal plans into action. Of course, like any gentleman would do, I firstly had to ask your father for permission, and I must admit he scared the living daylight out of me when I asked him. He said no, but of course it was a joke. After I got your father's approval, my parents gave their consent and I got to design your engagement ring. I knew of your love for Blake Lively's engagement ring, and pink diamonds and well, I put two and two together. It was a stressful six months. Rosa, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am convinced that I am the only man who can make you truly happy. I ask you, will you marry me?"

Rose felt the hot/salty tears roll down her cheek as she nodded. "Yes… A thousand times yes."

Dimitri then felt a small tear trickle down his cheek as he pushed the ring onto her left hand. That night was one of the happiest nights of her life.


End file.
